


Seven, Eight, Nine...

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU, Everyone lives, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: The Seven become the Eight one clear Autumn night in October. Then the Nine not long after.





	1. Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do an Mpreg with Goodnight and Billy since I saw the movie! XD Oh! And Baby Nightingale is going to be called Gale for short :)

"It's takin' forever." Faraday spoke up, ending the horrible silence that had settled over them all.

"Just be patient." Sam told him, polishing his pistol as he rocked in the chair outside Mrs. Cullen's, now Mrs. Faraday's, home. "These things take time."

"You don't suppose it got stuck do ya?" Faraday mused, obviously attempting humor but daily miserably.

"Don't joke that way, pendejo." Vasquez snarled at him.

"You ladies need to loosen yer corsets." Faraday shook his head, fiddling with his deck of cards.

Red Harvest was humming some sort of Comanche chant on the other side of the porch. Some ritual or somethin' his tribe had for new births in the family.

Jack Horne hadn't said much within the last couple of hours. Probably worried. They all were. It had been nearly nineteen hours since it started after all and still nothing to show for it.

"Be nice if they'd give us the okay to get some shut eye." Faraday yawned. "I'm about to shut my eyes right here."

"How you think Billy feels?" Vasquez growled at him.

"Hey. I'm just sayin'. This is my home. I'd like to be able to go back to my nice comfy bed and shut my eyes a spell." Faraday whined.

"Callate, gringo." Vasquez hushed him, just seconds before a cry of pain came from the house.

All heads turned in that direction.

It had been happening a lot in the last few hours so it shouldn't have surprised them as much as it still did. Probably just the nerves working their magic. 

"Goody's probably a mess in there." Faraday sighed.

"Yeah....Yeah..." Jack agreed with a slight nod. "I'll say a prayer...little prayer'll do some good."

"You do that Jack. That's real fine." Sam told his older friend, approval in his voice.

"How come its takin' so damn long?" Faraday sighed, frustrated.

"Hush now, Joshie. It'll all be over soon enough." Sam told him.

"Not soon enough for me I reckon." Faraday replied with another big yawn. "Think maybe it's time somebody went for the Doc in Shepard Springs. Things ain't lookin' to good. It's been to long."

Red Harvest spoke up in his native tongue.

"What he say?" Vasquez questioned.

"He says Billy's strong." Sam translated. "He don't need a doctor."

"Hope that's the truth." Faraday sighed.

To tell the truth he was more worried about Goodnight than Billy. He knew Billy could handle it. He was strong. Goodnight was a bit more vulnerable in situations like this. Faraday didn't wanna know how he badly he must be panicking at that very moment.

Another painful shout came from the house and the bedroom.

"Won't be long now." Sam nodded.

"How do you know?" Faraday asked. "You go and turn fortune teller on me?" 

"They're gettin' closer together." Sam said, indicating the shouts coming from inside. "Almost over now."

"Hopefully." Faraday nodded, shuffling his deck and taking a shot from his flask.

Jack Horne had his head bowed and his hands folded, busy in prayer, and Red Harvest was arguing on with his chanting.

Vasquez nervously picked his teeth with the end of his knife, and Sam continued to calmly polish his peace maker.

"Gettin' a little nervous here, boys." Faraday admitted. 

"Whys that?" Sam asked, not looking up.

"Well think about it. This kid's got his Pa and his Mama to raise him up but his futures on the five of us too." Faraday reminded them all. "How we gonna go about this?"

"Take it as it comes." Sam replied. 

"And what If he don't turn out?" Faraday asked.

"He will." Sam assured him. 

Faraday leaned back in his chair, taking another drink. 

"Eight." He mused, aloud. "I think eight's a lucky number, don't you boys?"

"I believe so." Sam grinned.

"Si. Very lucky." Vasquez confirmed.

"Yeah...Yeah...I think so too." Jack said, finally done with his prayers.

Red Harvest gave a nod in reply.

It wasn't seconds later that a high pitched wail erupted from the house.

The boys all looked toward each other, all on high alert.

Moments later, the sound of boot steps coming toward the front door drove the all to their feet.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh...." Goodnight opened the door slowly, looking down into the little bundle of blankets he was holding tightly in his arms.

"Well look at this...." A big grin broke out across Sam's face.

"Handsome little fella ain't he?" Goodnight chuckled, reaching down into the blankets and letting the tiny baby wrap his hand around one of his fingers.

"Blessin' from the Lord." Jack nodded.

"Hola, niño." Vasquez greeted their new little compadre.

"Looks like Billy." Faraday grinned, looking down at the fussing newborn.

Goodnight nodded. "Beautiful." He said with a smile.

Red Harvest said something in his native Comanche.

"He says he's got your nose, Goody." Sam chuckled to his friend.

"He does don't he?" Goodnight sniffled, wiping a tear quickly from one eye.

"How's Billy doin?" Sam asked.

"Oh he's doin' just fine." Goodnight smiled, still looking down in amazement at his new son. "Mama and baby are both perfect."

"Tired?" Sam asked.

Goody nodded. "Real tired." He replied.

Faraday came foreword, peering down into the blankets at the sweet baby face of Goodnight and Billy's brand new baby boy.

"He got a name?" He asked Goodnight.

Goody nodded. "Billy wants to name him Nightingale." He said proudly.

The baby began to cry loudly again.

"Oh, hey now, you're alright boy. Pappy's got ya." Goodnight whispered to the newborn, rocking him gently.

"Must be missin' his Mama." Sam suggested.

"Yeah....Suppose so." Goody agreed. "Come on back with me boys. Billy'll be wantin' to see ya."

He stepped back towards the doorway, motioning for them to follow.

The rest of the seven were led into Josh and Emma's home, where they could all get to properly know number eight.

TBC


	2. Arabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faraday has to do some convincing to finally get what he wants

"Josh?" Emma sighed at her husband. "What're you doin?" 

"I don't know what you mean." Faraday insisted innocently as he rocked back and forth in his chair slowly, rocking baby Nightingale Robicheaux in his arms.

The baby cooed and whimpered, grasping handfuls of Faraday's shirt with his little fingers.

"Oh really?" Emma asked. "You ain't tryin' to prove your Daddy material or nothin? That ain't it?" 

"I'm just bein' a good buddy and watchin' little man here for the boys." Faraday answered. The look on his face was completely see through and Emma could tell the lie was there plain as day.

"Mmhmm...." She hummed to herself. "Joshua Faraday, I have told you time and again that I'm just not ready for a family yet. Now why can't you just accept that?"

Faraday sighed finally, dropping the act.

"Come on, Em." He tried in vain. "Look at this little fella. Now why wouldn't you want one of them for yourself?"

"I didn't say I didn't want one." Emma reminded him. "I just said I ain't ready yet."

"Emma. I'm ready to be a Dad." Faraday told his wife.

"Well that's just great, Joshua Faraday. I'm so glad. Then you just go get pregnant and have all the morning sickness and the sore aching back and the labor pains and everything else!" She turned and stormed angrily from the house, retreating to the garden.

Faraday sighed. "Emma come on!" He called to her. No answer.

Baby Nightingale looked up at his caretaker with wide eyes. Faraday looked back down at him.

"See all that, bud? That's a woman. Don't mess with 'em. They're lots of trouble." He told the tiny baby.

Nightingale cooed and reached a hand up, curiously feeling Faraday's whiskers.

Faraday grinned at him. He just couldn't understand why Emma didn't want a baby of their own.

He'd convince her somehow.

.......

"Say hello to Uncle Sam, Gale." Goodnight said to his little son as he passed him over to Sam after dinner at the Faraday's one night.

"Hi there, fella." Sam smiled great big, taking the baby into his arms and letting him play with the buttons on his vest.

"How's parenthood treatin' you boys?" Faraday asked Goodnight and Billy, all the while shoveling large pieces of beef into his mouth.

Emma swatted his knee.

"Don't talk with your mouth full like that." She scolded him.

"Okay, Mama. I won't." He replied, earning himself another swat.

"Oh it's a joy." Goodnight said, getting back to Faraday's question. "Little one's definitely the greatest thing I've ever managed. I can't imagine why we waited so long to have a child."

"We were living off of gambling winnings." Billy reminded him. He didn't seem like he was in a good mood. Why? Faraday couldn't guess.

"Ya know...." Faraday started. "Emma and I are thinkin' about startin' up a little clan of our own."

All eyes turned to him. They knew the situation all to well. Knew Emma wasn't ready to talk about it. Heard them fighting about it far too often. Now they were all praying that Joshua would shut his trap before things got awkward and prompted them all to leave early.

"My advice...." Billy cut in, saving their little get together. "Wait."

Emma smiled and nodded to him thankfully.

Baby Nightingale began to fuss in Sam's arms.

"Aw hush now little fella." He tried to soothe the infant but to no avail. Nightingale broke out into a full wail soon enough.

"That baby want some supper too?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'd say he just wants attention." Goodnight smiled as Billy took their child back from Sam, bouncing him gently in his arms as he held him close.

"Salanghae...Salanghae...." Billy spoke gently to his infant, trying to calm him. It seemed to be working, whatever it was he was saying to him.

"Christ that kid's gonna be sharp." Faraday said. "What with knowin' English, Korean, and what else? Don't you speak French, Goody?" 

"Yes I do, and I aim to teach him." Goodnight smiled proudly, leaning over to Billy and placing a kiss on their baby's forehead as he was calmed finally.

"Didn't mean to make him cry like that." Sam apologized.

"Wasn't you, old friend." Goodnight promised. "He prefers Billy. Even to me." 

"We got a mama's boy here then?" Faraday grinned. 

"That's very correct." Goodnight nodded. "Isn't it, Billy?" 

Billy gave a slow nod, still rocking his now sleeping infant gently.

Faraday caught Emma's eyes. She was gazing at the baby. Perfect. Changing her mind already.

Vasquez caught the look he'd thrown Emma and he let out a chuckle.

"Got somethin' to say?" Faraday asked.

Vasquez shook his head and smiled. "No." He answered, even though it was obviously a lie.

Red Harvest whispered something to Sam.

"What he say?" Faraday asked, catching it from the corner of his eye.

"Oh nothin' you'd be interested in." Sam told him. "Eat your dinner. Settle down a little." 

Faraday felt his face burn with embarrassment and returned to his dinner.

Emma chuckled a little, giving him a smile. 

.........

"It's really a girl?" Faraday asked the doctor while Emma laid in their bed, holding a brand new baby in her arms.

"Yes Mr. Faraday. You have a beautiful daughter. Congratulations." The doctor nodded to him with a smile.

Joshua looked toward Emma holding the baby.

He could already hear Vasquez laughing.

After all this convincing and trying to get Emma to drop the 'it's better to wait' card, he didn't even get the little son he wanted.

"Come here, Josh." Emma called to him. "Come see her."

Faraday stepped away from the doorway once the doctor had left and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"How am I gonna raise a little girl?" He asked Emma.

"Josh...." Emma stopped him. "Look at her."

Faraday sighed and looked down into the eyes of his daughter.

He was wrapped around her little finger from that point on.

Little Arabella Grace Faraday had a tight grip on her Daddy's rough and tumble heart.

TBC


End file.
